


Understanding

by joyfulfeather



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulfeather/pseuds/joyfulfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli gets an unexpected visit from someone who wants to talk about things he'd rather not discuss. Takes place sometime around Visitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! This is just a little treat. I loved the idea of Gloria talking to other people on the ship, so I ran with that!

“He means well, you know.”

Eli jerked his head up, startled out of his morose reverie by the unfamiliar voice. He twisted in the command chair, looking for whoever had spoken.

A blonde woman was standing off to his left. Just – standing there, looking at him, smiling faintly. She was older than him, maybe more like the Colonel's age. Comfortably dressed, hair pulled back from her face.

He'd never seen her before in his life.

After an instant of confused staring, he blurted, “Who are you?”

Her smile widened by a fraction. “Relax, Eli. I'm not really here.” She glanced up, around at the bridge. “But then, neither are you.”

Two realizations hit him in sequence: first, randomly, that she had a British accent. Second, more importantly, that she meant – “I'm dreaming?” He frowned. “Actually dreaming, or is this some sort of... simulation?”

She gave him nothing. She just kept watching him, that little smile in place.

He frowned harder, then shook his head, looking away. “I don't have time for this. I have work to do.”

“Actually, no, you don't. Not at the moment.”

He scowled. “Okay, fine. I'm dreaming. I'm sleeping.” He glared at her, raking her form with his gaze. “So what, are you an avatar of the ship or something? Why do you look like that? Are you supposed to look like an Ancient?”

“No.” Her voice was gently chiding. “Just a woman. A woman who lived and died on Earth. Who was loved by a husband she adored, whose faults she accepted and overlooked. Who was taken from him far too early.”

He had to look away.

“He smiled more when I was alive,” she continued quietly. “He was never an _easy_ man, but... he was happier.” She sighed. “I had hoped that he would find that happiness again.”

He swallowed against the constriction in his throat. “You're Rush's wife,” he said dully.

“He has lost, Eli. He understands loss. He understands what it does to a person.”

“I _don't want_ to talk about this.” He glared, knowing he was being rude and really not caring. “With him _or_ with you.”

“I know,” she said softly, unperturbed.

“Then why are we _here_?”

“Because you need to understand. It is not just _me_ that he has lost.”

His jaw clenched. _Dr. Perry._ “I don't --”

“Care?” Her voice sharpened slightly. “He needs you to. He's reached out to you, Eli. He cares about what happens to you. _He cares_ that you're going through the same pain he is. And he cares what you do with it. Can't you find it in yourself to return the sentiment?”

“Why should I?”

“Because you're a good person,” she said, inexorably calm. “And because, in the end, so is he.”

“ _Rush?_ ” He stared at her. Only the fact that she was _his wife_ kept him from shouting at her, telling her all the things he'd done. Swallowing, he just said, “I don't think you know --”

“I know him. I know him better than anyone on this ship ever will.” And in her eyes was grim knowledge, a look that stole Eli's righteous anger. “I know what he has done,” she continued softly, “good and bad. And I know that what he needs, now more than ever, is – if not a friend, then at least kindness.”

 _Why me?_ he wanted to demand – but he knew why. He also knew she was right. After a moment of internal struggle, he muttered, “I'm not sure he'd accept kindness right now.”

“Should that stop you?”

“I don't even know what you want me to say to him.”

“I think you'll think of something.”

When he looked at her again, her little smile was back. He studied her for a moment, then nodded grudgingly. “I'll try.”

“Good.” She paused. “It will help you, too, Eli. Pain shared...”

He nodded shortly, cutting her off. “Right. Yeah.”

“Be well, Eli.”

He blinked, and she was gone.

He blinked again, and woke up in his bed.


End file.
